There exists a wide variety of patient lift and support systems. The following U.S. Patents are believed to represent the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 274,527; 841,702; 1,072,959; 1,059,815; 1,694,084; 2,636,188; 2,846,091; 3,721,437; 3,780,663; 4,243,147; 4,256,098; 4,410,175; 4,545,575; 4,721,182; 4,905,989; 4,907,571; 4,911,426; 4,948,118; 4,973,044; 5,077,844; 5,123,131; 5,147,051; 5,185,895; 5,190,507.